


Cynthia's Cum Enema

by MamiAfterDark (EdamamiTomoe)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Enemas, F/M, Futanari, Hyperscat, Scat, cumflation, hypercum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/MamiAfterDark
Summary: As you spend the night with Cynthia, you try to work out the... logistics, of preparing for anal sex.
Relationships: Shirona | Cynthia/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Cynthia's Cum Enema

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SexTheHex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/gifts).



> I've been wanting to write a fic like this for a while, and I'm glad I've finally got around to doing it. I've always loved seeing all the stuff SexTheHex has been putting out on twitter, and I hope you'll enjoy this too!

You’re so excited! You’re going to be spending a night with Cynthia at a hotel! A love hotel! You’re so excited that even as you’re checking yourself out in the bathroom mirror, you can’t keep yourself from smiling and giggling like a little girl. It’s not your fault though, it’s just about every boy’s fantasy to be able to spend a night with the hot champion of Sinnoh, and you just happen to be the one lucky enough to get it! Heheh, to think that this is gonna be your first time…

“You doing okay? You’re spending quite a bit of time in here.” Cynthia-!? She just casually made her way into the bathroom without knocking, and took her place behind you to look in the mirror herself! You can feel your face quickly heat up and turn bright red, as you try not to make it obvious that you’re… having a really hard time not getting excited, with her body pressing up against yours and all. Not to mention, the crop top and sleeping shorts she’s in are really cute… “Oh, are you just nervous? Hmhm, don’t worry, that’s pretty normal.”

“I-I’m not nervous at all! I’m perfectly, I’m perfectly fine! Haha, see?” You try to give a convincing smile, but fuck, you’re absolutely not fooling anyone here. You’re being so obvious from the way you’re sweating and getting hard under your pajama pants, that there’s basically no way the older woman can’t tell you’re flustered. “Just… uhh, was just thinking about what we’re gonna do! Ahah, yeah?”

“Heheh, I was thinking about that too.” Phew, the attention is taken off of your flusteredness. This is good. And um, also really hot. You’ve never just… talked to a girl like this about the sex you’re about to have, and it’s really exciting. ...Well, girl, more like older woman, but. “I know this is your first time, but what do you think about anal sex?”

...A-anal sex!? On the first date!? With so little prepara-... well, with how many ‘dates’ like this Cynthia goes on with other young trainers like you, she probably has had a lot of preparation, so it probably wouldn’t hurt for her. But still, so suddenly-!? Trying (and failing) to not seem so extremely flustered about the thought of taking this milf from behind and getting her ass in your face, you stammer, “U-umm, that, wow, that sounds great! But… u-uhh, but um, don’t we… doesn’t a-anal sex have like, a ton of prep? Like, with like, enemas and all that, along with like, lube and… uhh, did you bring any of that, or? Um… like, I know p-porn often doesn’t show that, but like, then again, porn isn’t really realistic, ahaha, but like... ”

“Hmm, I suppose that’s true. I didn’t think to bring my anal bulb today.” You’re still so surprised that Cynthia can just… talk about stuff like this without even a blush on her face! Your face is like totally red right now! She must be really experienced… gahh, even the thought of that gets you so excited. “I don’t think that’ll be a problem though, I have just the thing.”

Huh? What does she… wait, what is Cynthia doing? You can’t see behind you, but in the mirror she’s sliding down her sleeping shorts and taking off your pants and briefs, and… w-w-”w-wait!”

Before you can say anything, Cynthia’s already stuffing her fat cock into your ass, inch by inch-! F-fuck! That thing must be the size of your forearm! Where was she hiding that this whole time-!? And how is she doing this without lube!? And… and weren’t you two going to figure out an enema-!? And… oogh, fuck, why does that feel so fucking good?

You… err, you were pretty sure you were going to be the one fucking her in the ass, but fuck… as she’s grunting and forcing her enormous cock into your ass, her hands gripping your hips tightly, you can feel your knees go weak underneath you, as you moan out loud, “A-aaahhn…! W-wait, Cynthia, you’re… y-you’re too… you’re too big…!”

“Nnnh, no, I’m… aah, I can make this work…!” Cynthia grunts, gritting her teeth as she bucks her hips again and forces yet another few inches up your ass and yet another girly moan out of your mouth. Just how is she forcing like a whole foot of cock up your ass with no lube without it hurting at all-!? This is… this is totally unrealistic, just like in porn-! And it feels… it feels way too good…! With another grunt and a hard thrust, she slams her groins against your ass and cries, “A-aahn-! Finally, all… phew, all the way in…!”

Fuck-! You’ve never taken something so massive… or taken anything at all, in that hole before! Your body is so weak and sensitive right now that you’re practically only staying standing up because of her sandwiching you in between her body and the bathroom sink. Just as you don’t think it could feel anymore overwhelming though, Cynthia starts pulling her hips back slowly, every inch coming out of you sending pulses of excitement through your body, before suddenly slamming her hips against yours again-! “A-aaahn! C-Cynthia…!”

Weren’t you going to figure out an enema plan-!? You didn’t think she’d just jump straight to fucking your ass immediately without it-! Or that she was going to do that at all! And… and you didn’t think that her fucking you in the ass was going to make your boner so fucking hard-! Like, fuck, you’ve never felt harder before, your foreskin is even pulling back all the way for the first time, leaving your oversensitive glans fully exposed and covered in your leaking precum! It almost feels like… like every time she shoves her cock back in, your cock twitches, and you feel this huge pressure building up in you… could that be what they call the g-spot? Cause it’s… it’s going to make you cum…!

“Oooh, I’m gonna cum…!” Oh shit, Cynthia’s cumming too-!? Just as you feel your orgasm coming up your urethra, you suddenly feel her foot-long cock twitching in your ass and this warm feeling flooding in. It’s… so this is what getting cum in your ass feels like!? You think to yourself, as a few small spurts of cum shoot out of your dick and into the sink, such an incredibly pathetic amount compared to how much she’s… she’s cumming into you… wait… wait, isn’t she cumming a bit too much?

Your.. your orgasm is long over, but Cynthia’s still got her cock shoved entirely up your ass and pumping out more and more cum, filling your abdomen with this weird feeling. This… oogh, you feel really full right now… people aren’t supposed to cum this much, are they-!? Your… you can barely even imagine how much she’s cummed so far, but your abdomen is even starting to distend, and… o-oh, finally, it’s… she’s done… Gasp, finally…

“Ooh, that feels nice…” Finally, Cynthia’s pulling out… slowly, slowly, before with a pop! It comes all the way out, leaving your poor asshole gaping and spewing out… oh gosh, is this what she was talking about with an enema-!? You weren’t prepared for this at all! And with how wide your ass is gaping right now, there’s no way you can clench any effectively, as you stare in the mirror terrified, hoping you’re not totally grossing the older woman out right now, as cum and shit gush out of your ass. She’s not… she’s not grossed out? No, she’s even licking her lips as she watches, and says, “Hmhm, there there, see? I told you I have something we can do for an enema.”

“C-Cynthia, this… aah, this is e-embarrassing…!” Fuck, you didn’t wanna admit that, but that just… came out, just as enormous pieces of shit just comes out of your ass so easily with how much of this milf’s hot viscous cum is flowing out of it right now. Piece after enormous piece, your turds drop out of your ass, slides down your thighs, and lands in semen pooling on the bathroom floor with loud and wet plaps, until eventually, you finally feel your abdomen going back to normal, this time with a new empty feeling. “Fuck… fuck, that was so intense…”

“Hmhm, don’t worry, you’ll get to it. Now, let’s proceed to the second rinse.” Huh-!? Second!? You don’t even get a chance to process what she said before Cynthia once again holds onto your waist and thrusts her cock into your ass again, somehow still just as hard as before her enormous load-! How is this woman so… so endowed…!? “We’ll keep rinsing until we’ve made sure we’ve washed out every single piece of shit!”

N-no way…! You just had your ass thoroughly destroyed, and now she’s already back to pounding it-!? And what’s more, you’re… you’re getting hard again? You’ve never been able to get off a second time immediately after cumming! But… but with the way her monstrous penis is ramming up against your g-spot so aggressively, it’s practically impossible for you to not get super fucking hard once again. Fuck…! And you’re supposed to be the boy too…!

After another long and intense gut-rearranging, and you cumming yet another time, this time a load so small that it’s barely able to squirt at all, instead just rolling down your shaft, Cynthia hits her climax once again, groaning out loudly as she rams it all the way in and starts pumping. This time though, she doesn’t even stop thrusting; she just keeps thrusting her hips through her climax, some of the torrential ejaculation spewing out of your ass every time she pulls back. But even with the fat globs of semen leaking out from your ass, your intestines are still rapidly filling up with cum, with your abdomen once again growing and growing with another twitch of her cock. Going past the last climax now, with you looking like you’re pregnant… a-ahhn, finally, she’s stopping and pulling out…

“Phew… alright! Let it out!” Giving your ass a nice hearty slap, making you jump a little, Cynthia gets out of the way once again, her semen floods out of your asshole, along with thick ropes of turds, as if she needed to say that at all for your gaping asshole to let everything fall out. This time though, the pieces of turds shooting out of your ass feel much thicker and fatter, and longer too, so much so that some of them end up hitting the wall behind you and leaving a brown and white splatter before sliding down onto the floor. Fuck, the amount of milfcum and your feces are starting to flood the bathroom, you can practically feel your own cow-sized pile of shit coming up to your ankles…

“Nice! Let’s try one more rinse!”

One more…!? You can barely even hold yourself up at this point… but you suppose that doesn’t really matter, as Cynthia just picks you up and impales your ass on her fat fucking cock, and starts thrusting. Your body at this point is pretty much completely drained of any strength whatsoever, from both the intense anal destruction and the uncontrollable semen diarrhea, so there’s basically nothing you can do anyhow, except watch yourself in the mirror getting fucked like an onahole, your boner flopping and flinging precum all over the mirror. You… you aren’t even that small, you’re in fact very average, but when you watch Cynthia absolutely ruin you with a footlonger, your little cock flopping about just looks so tiny… 

Oogh, and by the time Cynthia hits her climax for a third time, she just starts pouring cum into you faster than the previous two times, your abdomen growing much faster than the previous two times. This is… this is definitely way more cum than anyone’s supposed to be getting their ass stuffed with, like, fuck, your tummy is bulging up so much you almost look like you’re in your third trimester… even though… even though you’re a boy-! But… ahh, fuck, there really is nothing stopping Cynthia from emptying her balls up your ass like this… well, you suppose, asides from her pulling out and letting it gush out like a waterhose.. Aah, at least this time, there’s basically no more brown coming out of your ass, it’s just… pure ladysperm, flooding the bathroom floor and glazing the enormous pile of shit… 

“There, looks like you’re all clean, we won’t have to do anymore rinses.” Cynthia says, continuing to hold you up, as it’s pretty clear that by this point, there’s no way you can stand on your own. Honestly though, she says that as if you still have stamina left for anymore anal sex, and it’d be scary if she can still keep going after that. She must have filled you with so many gallons of cum by this point…

“That was… that was intense…” You gasp, finally getting a chance to catch your breath, as you weakly cling to her and get princess carried out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom. You’re… so embarrassed, that you ended up being the ‘girl’, but… you can’t say that you didn’t enjoy it… it did feel really nice… At least, you finally get to lay down in bed now, and presumably snuggle up against Cynthia. “Um, thanks… thanks for that…”

“Oh don’t thank me yet, we’re just getting started.” ...Oh no. What does… what does she mean by that. “That was just the enema to get you cleaned out and ready for anal sex! And now that you’re all nice and clean, we’ll finally have the entire night all to ourselves…”

Oh no… you’re in for a long, long night...


End file.
